cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
President Al Petrov
'Childhood Family Life' Brandon was born on 15 December 1962 in Moscow, to Vasily Petrov And Rebecca Petrov Russian SFSR, Soviet Union into a peasant mixed Russian-English family. In his teenage age, he operated combine harvesters on collective farms but now and then he would dream of joining the Soviet Red Army. Then at the age of 17 he joined the Soviet Red Army while remaining in school as well. He later went to collage and graduated from the Moscow State University in 1990 with a degree in law. In 1981 he qualified as an agricultural economist via correspondence masters degree at the Stavropol Institute of Agriculture. While at university, he joined the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and soon became very active within it. 'Brandon Military Career' At the age of 17 he joined the military and he quickly climbed up the ranks since his father Vasily Petrov--who was a Soviet Field Marshal from 1939 to 1947--served under several Soviet Leader. Tho, Brandon was used to the military life and after only 10 years in the Red Army Brandon became General in Army where he got to meet a KGB Agent named Vladimir Putin. They talked about reforming a better Union but then split ways. However, they kept in touch and talked now and then but soon the Soviet Union collapsed 1991. The Russia Federation formed and Putin went on to became President, then Prime Minister. General Brandon met with the Prime Minister Putin and talked about some undisclosed information. On Dec 25 2006 Minister Of Defense Brandon along with a few former and current Soviet Russian generals (and the Soviet Imperial Red Army) stormed the Russian White House and overthrew the current Russian Government. Six days later President Brandon became Supreme Leader Of The Great Soviet Union 'Family Life 1991 - Present' President Brandon met his future wife, Courtney, at Moscow State University. They married in September 1990 and moved to Stavropol upon graduation. She gave birth to their three children. 'President's Current Residents' President Brandon lives in the Soviet 175 Room Palaces Of Moscow and Italy. During the hot summers he stays at his summer palace with his wife and three children. If it happens to be the cold time of the year, he moves down to Italy Palace. The work started on the Palaces in July Of 2007 and was completed in November Of 2009--three years head of schedule due to the day shift and night shift workers working around the clock. http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/4318/palacef.jpg Summer Grand Palace http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/9946/sov2.png One of three grand stair cases http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/5207/sovietpal.jpg Winter Grand Palace http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/9150/sov1w.jpg One of three grand Crystal Chandeliers 'Soviet Leader's Luxury's' http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/9348/sovjet.jpg Presidential Super Sonic Jet http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/3195/sovlimo.jpg Presidential Bullet Proof SUV http://img255.imageshack.us/img255/9344/sovship.jpg Presidential Luxury Speed Boat http://img816.imageshack.us/img816/690/sovheli.jpg Presidential Helicopter http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/5710/sovc130.jpg Presidential Special Military C-130 http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/6425/800pxsecretserviceagent.jpg 29 Hundred Secret Service 'Preside in the USSR' President Brandon is an all-out going, nice, caring guy who often puts his self in front of the action to protect his friends and his citizens.He also believes in freedom of speech and freedom of his people in his nation. HRH President Brandon is known for his potential full power if you get him angry enough. Your best bet is to leave him alone and stay right away from him until he can calm down or he will rule you with a iron fist. In times of crisis President Brandon takes full authority over the nation's government, the armed forces of the Nation and exercises his full power as "Supreme Soviet" as what he likes to be called. 'Soviet President's Past Medals Of Service' http://img843.imageshack.us/img843/7219/151k.jpg http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/8331/deathsigcopy0zz1.gif http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/9195/medal1r.jpg http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/1296/medal2.jpg Medals That HRHPresident Brandon Got For Past Military Service 'To People He's Known As' 1. HRH Supreme Soviet - First Choice 2. HRH President Brandon 3. HMSoviet Leader 4. HM President Brandon 'First Presidential Term 2007 - 2010' President Brandon spent getting everything set for his people and his new nation. Trade agreements were expanding the New Soviet Union land area and he canceled the Warsaw Pact and moved his Nation over to the alliance of NATO. His political activity ceased for a while and only little things to please the people of his great nation were done. 'Second Presidential Term 2010 - Present' since president Brandon got reelected for his Long second term His political activity increasing alote more things are being done to please the people of his great nation President Brandon Has Modified The Constitution to make him able to be president life 'President's Tycoon Company's' The Soviet Union President Brandon Petrov owns the two of the most biggest marble and sugar mines company tycoons in the world http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/8829/marbled.jpg]President's Tycoon Marble Mine http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/391/saltmind.jpg President's Tycoon Sugar Mine Brings out 400 thousand dollars a month each of the President's tycoon company Category:Leaders